


Hold Me Down

by orphan_account



Series: Camboy AU - Shklance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Implied Safeword, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro shifted the camera again and it finally came into focus on the bed. He glanced over to Keith, watching the smaller man as he grabbed the toys they were planning to use. Lance walked into the room just then, dressed in the finest of lingerie he owns. Shiro gave them both a smile, knowing that tonight they would be ringing in some big tips from their viewers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

After putting up with his lovers’ teasing, Lance eagerly straddled the Sybian machine. He shivered as his thighs touched the cold plastic and he felt the fake cockhead at his prepared entrance. Keith and Shiro watched him patiently, not pushing him to go any quicker than he was doing. He gave a cheesy grin to the camera as he slowly sunk down.

"Fuck," Lance breathed, taking his spot.

He shifted his hips, loving the brush against his prostate as found the perfect placement and settled. Keith's hands were on him in an instant, trailing down his sides. He ran his thumbs across Lance's nipples until they pebbled and he was thrashing under the attention. Finally, he slid his hands across Lance’s wrists, pulling them behind his back and tying the cloth that had been sitting on the bed beside him across them. Lance gave a soft whine as he tried to pull at it, but quickly settled down and gave Keith a nod of approval when he realized he couldn’t accidentally escape the restraints.

"Are you ready?" Shiro spoke up, from his spot outside of the camera's view.

Lance gave an eager nod. A soft buzzing began and the tan-skinned boy let out a soft gasp, feeling the vibrations against his prostate. Keith continued his ministrations, always bypassing the other's hard cock.

"I think you are ready for more."

Lance let out a startled moan as the vibrations increased in volume drastically. He bucked his hips once before Keith pinned his hips, keeping the onslaught of pleasure shooting down his lover's spine with the toy pressed against his prostate. His breath hitched and he fought against Keith's grasp, feeling too much but not enough.

"So good," Keith murmured, leaning in and leaving marks across Lance's neck. "You are so good for us, Lance."

Lance felt as if he was coming apart at the seams when Keith's mouth trailed kisses and bites down his neck and continued his assault onto Lance's nipples, still keeping his firm grasp on his hips as Shiro turned the vibrations up even higher.

"Are you getting close, Lance?" Keith murmured between careful nips. "Are you going to cum all over yourself?"

Lance let out a shaky moan, nodding his head eagerly. And that was when the vibrations slowed to a stop. Before he could stop himself, he wailed, struggling in Keith's grasp yet again as his cock leaked precum onto his stomach.

"Please," he begged to nobody in particular.

"You hear him guys," Shiro says, voice rough with lust. "He's begging you."

"Please," Lance repeated, nearly hysterical. "Please, ahh, let me cum."

"We need to reach our next goal before poor Lance is allowed to cum," Shiro continued. "Look at him. Do you see how red his cock is? He looks like he is going to burst."

The donation reminder chimed multiple times within a span of seconds. Both Keith and Shiro shared a chuckle all while Lance writhed in the pale man's grasp, spewing unintelligible Spanish.

"Thank you all for your kind donations," Shiro spoke again. "I'm sure Lance appreciates it."

Lance nodded his head frantically, getting desperate and pulling at the restraints on his wrists. Keith and Shiro shared a glance, and with Lance's desperation rising, Keith pinned his hips down again as Shiro started the vibrations again.

"Oh, fuck," Lance instantly sucked in a breath. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, oh fuck, gracias."

The vibrations grew in volume and soon surpassed where they had reached before. Lance was sobbing with pleasure, hips wriggling uselessly as moan after moan escaped his lips. He was practically drooling at this point, swapping between both languages as he flew dangerously high to orgasm. And then the vibrations cruelly slowed to a stop again.

"No, no, no, no," Lance sobbed, overwhelmed by the teasing. "Guys, please, por favor, don't do this to me."

Keith and Shiro shared a soft groan at how utterly wrecked Lance was, but didn't continue.

"One more goal for us guys, and then we'll let Lance cum," Shiro murmured, walking into the camera's view. "With how much we've been teasing him, he's bound to be so pent up. I can just imagine how beautiful he'll sound when he's screaming through his orgasm, right guys?"

"Yes, yes," Lance begged. "I'll be good, please, _please_ just let me cum."

"You are such a good boy," Keith murmured, taking the time to nip at Lance's ear as he spoke. "Such a good boy for us."

Lance's hips jerked at the words and his head fell back, letting out a strangled groan. Keith was playing dirty at this point, and fuck, if Lance could probably cum from dirty talk if they had the time and if he wasn't so desperate for the attention to be moved to his sensitive prostate and untouched cock.

"You look so good," Keith continued. "Maybe later I will fuck you really good, would you like that?"

"Yes," Lance whimpered. "Y-you'd fuck me so well."

"Yeah, that's right," Keith soothed. "And then we'd let Shiro have a turn. You always enjoy his big cock spreading you open. Such a size whore."

"O-only for y-you guys, ah fuck, please."

The chimes sounded again, and Shiro looked at the laptop perched nearby and whistled.

"We got a really big donation from Peter F. from California," Shiro announced. "Thank you, Peter, for the $1000. That is really kind. I also read your note that came with, and that is a fabulous idea. I’m sure Lance will think so as well.”

"Thank you," Keith murmured, giving the camera one of his rare smiles. "Come on, Lance. You too."

"T-thank, ah, thank you, P-Peter."

"You are going to absolutely love what Peter wants, Lance," Shiro moves over, running his hand down Lance's spine and causing him to shudder. "But we'll make it a surprise for you. Let's start up again. Here, Keith."

He handed Keith the remote, and shared a glance. Instantly Keith nodded, moving from his spot to allow Shiro to take his spot behind Lance, his larger hands coming and resting on Lance's waist. Lance whimpered again, especially when Shiro began to still his wiggling and he realized Keith was taking over for Keith, but what was Keith doing? His thoughts trailed off as the vibrations started, slowly increasing this time.

"T-thank you," Lance choked. "Oh, fuck, thank you. Please--don't fucking stop."

"We won't, baby," Shiro soothed, leaning in and sucking his own marks into Lance's skin alongside Keith's. "You've been so good for us, it's time for your reward."

Lance sobbed in relief, breath hitching and breaking off into a loud moan as the vibrations shot up. Keith came back over, kneeling in front of Lance. The boy was too busy writhing against Shiro's grasp, moaning himself hoarse as he begged for his cock to be touched. Suddenly, he felt warmth encompass his cock and he let out his loudest moan yet, looking down to see his cock being swallowed down by Keith.

"I-I'm close," Lance whimpered. "S-so close."

"Yeah?" Shiro murmured, squeezing Lance's waist a little tighter. "Are you looking for permission, baby?"

Lance nodded, unable to speak as he watched, enthralled, with the sight of Keith watching his every move, bobbing his head up and down his red cock.

"Hmm," Shiro looked legitamitely thoughtful. "Just a little longer for us, Lance. You don't want to ruin Keith's fun, do you? He loves the taste of your cock."

Keith's hum of agreement made Lance groan and his hips uselessly jerk again in Shiro's grasp. After a few more slides, Keith finally glanced up at Shiro before focusing back on Lance's wrecked face. Suddenly, the vibrations were on max and Keith was swallowing Lance completely down until his nose was nestled in Lance's well-trimmed pubes.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, p-please."

"Alright," Shiro murmured, but his grip on Lance's hips didn't let up. "Cum for us, sweetheart."

Lance screamed, shooting his load into Keith's mouth who just eagerly swallowed. He kicked out his legs, feeling his orgasm shot through him. But, oh fuck, they weren't stopping. The vibrations continued on its highest setting and Keith was still sucking his cock and Shiro was holding him there so he couldn't escape.

"Oh, god," Lance sobbed again, breathing coming in fast pants. "S-stop, oh god."

He was oversensitive, pleasure soaring through his body but it was too much, too soon. He begged them to stop and never stop, writhed so hard he knew Shiro's hands were going to leave bruises, kicked Keith so many times that Keith had to pin his legs down while still swallowing around Lance's cock.

They forced him back into hardness, past the point of hardness, until Lance screamed again and again until his voice broke and he came for a second time, vision blacking out as they worked him through that orgasm and finally slowed things to a stop. Lance was shaking, quiet whimpers escaping his lips as the other two let him calm down, running their hands soothingly across his body. Keith gently ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's thighs, as Shiro ran his up his sides and gently kissed Lance's neck and cheeks.

"So good for us," Shiro murmured. "Thank you for that, Lance."

They continued with their aftercare for a bit longer, until Lance gave them each a quick kiss and a mumble too soft for the camera to pick up. He left the view of the camera on shaky legs, announcing he was going to go get some water.

"One last scene and then we're ending the show for tonight," Shiro smiled at the camera.

"What are we doing?" Keith asked, looking up from his spot on his bed. "I thought we were going to just stop--"

Shiro interrupted him as he kissed him, grabbing Keith's hand and pinning it above his head as he ground his hips against the others. Keith let out a quiet noise of assent, spreading his legs wider for Shiro to fit between them. They separated long enough to strip out of their briefs, before connecting again. He grabbed the cloth that was wrapped around Lance's hands and now tied it across Keith's, keeping his arms pinned above his head. They were both too pent up from watching Lance lose his mind to tease any longer. Shiro made quick work of preparation, groaning with every quiet moan that left Keith's lips.

When he deemed him prepared enough, Shiro shifted so he was on bottom, with Keith sprawled out across him and his knees bent so he would have the ability to thrust upward into Keith rather easily. It also gave their camera a perfect view of where Shiro's cock would be thrusting in and out of Keith's ass.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Keith breathed. "Fuck me hard."

Shiro let out a strangled noise, before gripping his cock and guiding it inside his smaller boyfriend. He didn't give him much time to adjust, that wasn't something Keith cared for. He started with a steady rhythm, hands grasping Keith's hips as he fucked him.

"Faster, baby," Keith begged, breathless. "Give it to me good."

Shiro let out a snarl, speeding up his thrusts and angling it until Keith was moaning and gasping with every push and pull. The sounds of their skin slapping echoed across the room along with their noises.

"S-Shiro," Keith moaned brokenly.

"Do it," Shiro commanded, his thrusts becoming wild and erratic. “Cum.”

Keith let out a louder than normal moan as Shiro’s flesh hand wrapped around his cock and his prosthetic clutched his hips as he fucked up into his tight warmth. With a handful of strokes, Keith was gone, letting out a long whine as he came across his chest. Shiro let out a groan as his lover clamped down around him and with a handful of thrusts, came deep within him. They panted for breath, sharing a passionate kiss as they came down from their high. Lance walked into the room, whistling at the sight before walking to the camera.

"Thanks for watching guys, and of course for your kind donations," he grinned, his voice a little rough. "We all need a nap so we are going to stop for the night. Our schedule is on our main page if you are wanting to watch our next show, and of course don't forget to follow and subscribe. Bye!"

With the camera now off, they lazily cleaned up and curled up against each other before drifting to sleep.


End file.
